Compassion
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: "All victims should be treated with compassion!" "Compassion...when have Death Eaters ever believed in compassion!"
1. Memories

"_What was I supposed to say? How many times he raped me, and how he did it? I barely even know why!" I had sobbed._

_ Memories of everything that had happened had flicked before my eyes, scaring me completely. It caused my skin to crawl, and I felt so cold...and alone._

_ Remus seemed to stand there, alongside him was my cousin Harry. Neither said anything, and Harry then turned and left the room. As Remus followed he'd stopped at the door, and turned and looked at me._

"_I am not asking you to explain, but only for your trust" said Remus, then leaving the room shutting the door behind him._

_ I took deep breaths, but as I did I closed my eyes just once...and that was enough to push a memory of me forcefully being pushed against the wall roughly._

I pushed back against the memory, and breathed heavily in the chair I sat in. Snape pulled away his wand, and looked at me.

"Control your emotions, if _Lucius_ knows he successfully placed himself securely in your mind for three years...he will _use _it!" directed Snape.

My hair is dark brown, and goes just below my shoulders; while my eyes are brown, and my skin is a light brown. I sit in an abandoned Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, that is far below students eyesight. It is well hidden, unlike my mind, and my memories.

"Discipline your mind" ordered Snape.

"I'm trying, but I _can't..._I've buried those memories that deeply into my self-conscious with _purpose_, I do not want to revisit them" I replied.

"Which is why _Lucius_ will go after those first! _Lucius Malfoy _maybe a _sadist,_ as well as _arrogant_; however, he is no fool" retorted Snape.

My entire body was still quivering, and I couldn't seem to control it. If Snape brought anymore memories of that single situation forward, I wouldn't be able to control what exactly he might see.

"Are we trying again then" I questioned.

"Yes, but remember con-" "Control my emotions, I've got it" I stated, interrupting Snape.

"_Legimens"_ spoke Snape.

_ It's fourth year...I'm giggling for a small moment, when a blonde Slytherin in my same year touches my hand; which he then raises his eyebrows challenging me._

"Feeling sentimental" questioned Snape, before I pushed him away from the memory.

Which brought us both back inside the classroom.

"Why choose that one? What does that matter to you" I stated.

"I was _merely _exploring the _so-called statistics_ of what _distracted _you in your fourth year" hissed Snape.

"Draco did not distract me...besides! It isn't as though I speak to him anymore" I replied.

"So was that all that happened during your _blissful_ occurrences with Draco? Or was there more" growled Snape angrily.

I never really liked seeing the angry side of Snape, and if he was searching for a memory placed between me and Draco he'd find one...it was impossible to say he wouldn't. Snape had begun to act more fatherly towards me, during my fifth year after he'd learned about my fourth attack from Lucius; though he wasn't my real father, it was nice to have someone who cared about me around. In the span of two years, being my third and fourth; Lucius Malfoy had successfully raped me several times, and would not think twice of doing it again.

Snape was here to help me, but with Snape's now constant displeasure with the Malfoys...since my fourth year, he'd completely assured that Remus agreed with him on the matters of whom I should not be allowed to date; which only gave one single teenage boy on the list, Draco Malfoy.

"Could I return to the Gryffindor Common Room now, sir? I'm sure I'd be needed" I questioned, unwilling to continue with the current situation.

"Once more" responded Severus.

I took a deep breath, and made sure I was stable enough to block out any memories Snape could possibly be searching for; but I could only hope I would be successful.

"_Legimens" _shouted Snape directing his wand at me.

_ I looked about and noticed the Christmas decorations in the halls, and there I was giggling. Sitting next to Draco, it's sixth year, and he was placing his Slytherin ring around my finger; while I was begging him to take it back, because I couldn't have Snape find it._

"_Fine, I'll take it back...but then if I've got to take it back, you better give me my present right away" Draco stated._

_ I rolled my eyes, and Draco did remove it from my finger. Only to have mistletoe begin to grow above our heads, unsurprisingly Draco had always been holding his wand behind his back. He tucks my air behind my ear, and almost instantly we began snogging._

"Enough" hissed Snape, pulling us both out of the memory.

He'd taken such control of my own mind, that I wasn't able to push him out; which I began to believe was the reason he'd wanted to use Occlumency on me once more.

"How dare you" growled Snape.

"Draco was a better person then...I don't know what to think of him now" I stated.

"I only restrict you from him for your own protection" Snape voiced, sounding slightly hurt.

"I am sorry-" "You are dismissed...you know your way to your tower by now, I expect" Snape spoke, interrupting me.

I nodded, and then left the classroom. As I continued up there stairs, I was rather annoyed to find that Draco and his gang were waiting there for me.

"Having late night studies with the Headmaster, aye Gryffindor? Hoping to get your marks up before break" remarked Draco, causing Blaise and Goyle to laugh.

"Mind moving, I'd much prefer getting by" I stated trying to move around Draco.

Draco, however, pinned me against the stone wall; which placed no space in between us, and he smirked at me.

"What's the rush Gryffindor? Haven't spoken to you for a few months, would've thought you might miss me during Christmas" Draco stated.

His hands were holding my wrists to my sides, and I began to feel the sexual tension building in my lower abdomen; which I then attempted to push myself farther against the wall, which left me a little father away from Draco.

"The charm still in effect then?" Draco questioned smirking, it being more of a statement then a question.

"No" I replied.

Draco smirked, which aroused my body in ways I didn't necessarily want to believe.

"Don't lie to me Gryffindor, or I'll grind against you until you moan my name" whispered Draco into my ear.

Both his voice, and the mere thought added to my body's arousal.

"When does it wear off then" asked Draco lowly.

"The last day of December" I answered.

"I guess I did it right then?" laughed Draco, causing Blaise and Goyle to smirk.

When would this torture end? Snape didn't need to know about the charm, but why would Draco want to know if was still in effect? Did it even really matter?

The charm was an old french charm, that was created by the Bloody Baron. It was used to arouse a woman until she submitted to sexual intercourse, with whomever charmed her. However, the Bloody Baron hadn't given any maximum time limit, but it was known it could not go lower then a single year; and it could be placed even longer, for women who refused to submit. Which would only cause the need to submit to only be greater, because the _charmer_ could come around; and a mere glance from him or her, would send the woman into arousal. Physical contact was probably the most commonly used to start arousal, and if the woman still refused to submit...it wouldn't necessarily matter, she would eventually.

I had found it barbaric at the time Draco had spoken of it, but in our sixth year we were pretty playful. Plus, Draco thought we'd eventually go all the way anyway, but we never did; which left me in an uncomfortable position over the months after our break up. Though it was quite discomforting to me, I'd found that I now understood why Death Eaters also used it as a form of long period torture. Especially with the women or woman whom was being tortured, would submit to anyone; however, that seemed to be quite problematic, for it would never really ease the sexual tension...but build it, even more so.

"Please let me go" I begged.

"Begging Gryffindor? Where's that Gryffindor bravery that you're all so proud of?" taunted Draco, causing Blaise and Goyle to laugh a little two stairs above him.

_'Gone along with my self-respect'_ I thought to myself.

"Please Malfoy" I pleaded.

"Please what?" questioned Draco.

He wouldn't actually do this...would he?

"Say my name Gryffindor" Draco whispered softly in my ear.

"Please don't" I pleaded.

"Don't what? Hmm" Draco asked softly, then gently grinding his pelvis into my lower adomen.

I could hardly speak as he continued his grinding, but I knew he'd keep at it until I either orgasmed or moaned his name.

"Draco please" I whispered lowly.

"Moan my name" Draco growled sexually, and lowly; which aroused my body to a high extent.

"Draco" I moaned, no longer resisting; which Draco then stopped grinding and smirked at me.

I was quite sure Goyle and Blaise had also heard me, though it wasn't very loud...it was loud enough to assure that; Draco, Blaise, and Goyle had heard me. Though I hadn't done it purposefully.

"That brings back memories, doesn't it Gryffindor" taunted Draco, loosening his grip and then removing all parts of his body completely away from me.

I ignored him, and attempted to make my way passed Blaise and Goyle whom were both smirking.

"Let her by, I've gotten what I wanted" stated Draco.

Blaise and Goyle allowed me to pass by, and I continued up the steps until I was in the hall. However, I knew it was all bad as I saw how dark it was outside, I'd be in so much trouble.

I was glad to have escaped Malfoy's gang, but no one was to be out this late unless they were in Slytherin.

"Ms. Black, what are you doing out this late", I hoped it was just Professor Slughorn or McGonagall...I'd even be glad to be getting a detention from Snape, but I knew it was none of the three.

"I'd like a response _Ms. Black_" hissed Amycus.

"I was assisting one of the Professors down in one of the lower sections of one of the towers" I answered.

"Really? Mind coming to my classroom then? So we may _discuss_ your schoolwork" responded Amycus, his eyes trailing lazily over my body.

It was quite easy to tell what he meant by that, and I didn't plan to follow him. Do all Death Eaters abuse whatever power they were given?

"Ms. Black, you happen to have left something in the down in the lower section" stated Professor Slughorn, who apparently had been listening quite closely to the conversation; which he then gave me an old potions book, but Amycus didn't seem to notice how old it was.

"Everything alright Amycus" questioned Professor Slughorn.

"Nothing, I do suppose I must turn in now" replied Amycus, then turning and beginning to leave.

"Thank you Professor" I said giving Professor Slughorn back his potions book.

"No, no problem at all Ms. Black...I'll escort you back to your tower then, hate to have you wandering alone with all these _interesting _characters that seem to take quite a liking to you" responded Professor Slughorn signaling me to follow along.

Once I'd made it safely inside of the Gryffindor Tower, Slughorn left down the hall, and I stepped safely inside.


	2. Prejudice

_ I am ten, and running away in the feilds._

"_FREAK" I heard someone yell behind me, which I then turned my head to look at them._

_ I continued to run, as a glass bottle slammed into the ground passed me. Eventually I stopped at the top of a hill where there was a tree that was said to be haunted, and I just sat beside the tree. The muggles went back inside of there homes, and I felt safe._

"_Hello" said a girl._

_ I looked to the girl, she was friendly; silky black haired, grey eyed, pale...but what was her name?_

"_I am Delilah, Delilah Avery...I saw you down there, practicing magic. You're a pureblood, aren't you? Like me" she questioned._

"_Yes..." I said._

"_Don't worry about the muggles...father says they're insignificant anyway, a waste of time and our air" assured Delilah._

_ I nodded, though I did not agree with everything she was saying._

"_I've forgotten...what is your name" asked Delilah._

"_Annette, Annette Black" I answered._

"_Did they hurt you? The muggles" questioned Delilah._

"_It only hurts a little" I responded referring to the cut on my arm._

_ However, suddenly it flashed over to something else completely, and I am thirteen and walking with Delilah in Hogsmeade._

"_We should head back, it isn't safe out right now" I stated._

"_It isn't too dark" replied Delilah._

"_It isn't safe" I implied._

_ Which then there was a strange sound coming from an alley, and Delilah looked to the alley and went into it._

"_Delilah no" I called._

_ Delilah screamed, and I hurried into the alley. Where I found Delilah pushed against a wall by an unrecognizable man._

"_Run" yelled Delilah._

_ I attempted to, when I was struck in the back with a spell, and I crumbled to the ground. My entire body quivering, and a tall, silky long blonde haired, pale man looked down at me._

"_Intriguing" he said then his eyes flicking over to Delilah, and the other man._

"_Didn't your fathers ever teach you two not to wander off alone?" he stated, then making a sound of disapproval._

_ As I tried to get myself up off the ground, the blonde man directed his wand at me; which he the flicked it upward, forcing me up, and then he used his wand to cause me to slam into the wall. Though I was standing, I couldn't move._

_ He then stuck his wand back inside of a walking stick, which had a snake head as it's handle._

"_Perhaps we should teach the two of you a lesson then" he insisted._

_ The man who was pinning Delilah against the wall laughed, and that caused Delilah to shudder. At that moment I noticed where the man holding Delilah's hands were going, they were headed right towards the bottom of her dress. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look._

"_Look at me" someone hissed in my ear._

_ I opened my eyes, to see the ruthless...but filled with pleasure, grey eyes of the blonde man._

"_You flinch, she dies...understand" he whispered into my ear._

"_I get to kill this one Lucius" questioned the man to the blonde one._

"_Only when the other closes those pretty little eyes of hers" replied Lucius smirking at me, and rubbing the back of his hand over my cheek._

_ I immediately noticed the desire in Lucius' eyes as he moved a little closer to me, examining my eyes; which then his eyes traveled down the length of my body, and then back to my own eyes._

"_I'll release you from the bonds, if you do not resist" he purred._

_ I didn't reply, fear had seemed to have instilled itself inside me. What would he have to gain from doing this to me? Was there anything I could do now? My entire body was shaking from fear._

_Which then suddenly it flashes to something else, just me moving onto a bed screaming wildly...afraid of something, but what is that something?_

I sit, breathing heavily, only to meet the eyes of Harry. Ginny was sitting in her bed, which wasn't too far from mine.

"Harry...you shouldn't be here, the Carrows-" "Are taken care of for now, Ginny sent a message to me...are you alright?" questioned Harry lowly, while interrupting me.

"You were shaking, quite a lot...I didn't know what to do, you weren't saying anything though...just shaking, like you were afraid of something" explained Ginny, in a low voice only seconds after I'd looked over at her.

"Would you tell me...if I asked what happened" asked Harry, who was obviously worried that his closest cousin was having night terrors.

Or what seemed to him as a night terror, which had never happened to me once when I was a child.

"No...I wouldn't, because you shouldn't be here...you've got more important things to do then worry about me" was my eloquent reply.

"Is it about anything or _anyone_, I might know about" asked Harry.

"Who are you insinuating" I questioned.

"Oh I don't know, Malfoy maybe" replied Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"This has nothing to do with Draco, I...am..._fine_" I stated.

"He's a Death Eater, you know it...I know it! Would you just stay away from him, he's a not a good person" stated Harry.

"How dare you! That's completely _prejudice_ and even a little _stereotypical_" I snapped.

"Oh, now you're defending him! Who was it that called him a slimy git after he left in sixth year" replied Harry in his own sharp tone.

"That was different" I responded.

"Harry" said Ginny worriedly, attempting to keep his temper down.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Harry, you've got to go...the Carrows, they're coming down the hall" stated Seamus entering the Girl's Dormitory with Dean behind him.

Harry nodded, and the disapparated; which then Seamus hurried out.

"Alright, what's going on here" yelled Alecto entering the Girl's Dormitory.

"Can't you see we're sleeping" stated Ginny, sitting up after lying down to appear as though we were sleeping.

"Downstairs all of you!" yelled Alecto.

I went downstairs alongside Ginny, us both pretending that Harry had never been in the room, and that we didn't understand why we had to get up at this hour like everyone else. We sat down on one of the couches, and looked to Snape and the two Carrows.

"I understand that Mr. Potter seems to have _miraculously_ appeared, sometime inside of your common room...and it seems that no one has a clue why, but I assure you. If any are to step forward now, you will not be punished" stated Snape.

No one said anything, and it was highly unlikely anyone would. Who would rat out Harry? The bloody freaking chosen one!

"Very well then, Slytherins will be posted at all possible entrances to the Gryffindor Tower, until the end of the school year-" everyone immediately began to complain, and argue; which disrupted Snape's small speech.

"Quiet!" hissed Snape, which then it was almost completely quiet...besides the chatter between Seamus and a few others.

"Unless we are to discover why Mr. Potter appeared in the castle? Hmm-" Snape looked around at the Gryffindors, but no one spoke. "Anyone" questioned Snape, but no one said a word; not even those who would usually rat others out, to keep themselves away from trouble.

"That's what I thought...the Slytherins will be posted around your Tower until someone chooses to speak, if you are concerned of which ones. You may contemplate with the list, which will be posted at the main entryway of the Gryffindor Tower" stated Snape, then leaving along with the Carrows.

After the main passageway had been shut, everyone was once again in an uproar.

"Why don't we just tell them!" yelled one.

"None of us want the Slytherins snooping around!" yelled another.

"They'll have full access" yelled out someone else.

"SHUT IT" yelled Ginny.

Everyone was silent.

"You guys really want to rat out Harry?" questioned Neville looking around, but as before no one spoke.

"He's helped out the lot of you! Sure the Slytherins will be around, but doesn't mean we can't fight back! This is our Tower, and we'll rid it of an tyranny...including those _fucking_ Slytherins" voiced Neville, and after he was finished speaking everyone seemed to cheer.

Me and Ginny just clapped, and looked at each other and giggled slightly.


	3. Tyrants

Later on that morning, everyone was dressed and ready to embark in the halls. None were too happy to see that the list was already posted outside.

"This is horrible" I said to Ginny.

"Do you plan on telling Snape then?" asked Ginny, looking at me as though I'd just betrayed her.

"No, but there is something else going on" I replied.

"Well, what is it" asked Ginny.

"Um...it's-" "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite moaning Gryffindor" taunted Draco, appearing with Blaise and Goyle.

"Moaning" questioned Ginny to me.

"It's a long story" I replied.

Draco smirked at me, and came closer with Blaise and Goyle; then stopping only a foot in front of me.

"You want to tell it Gryffindor" asked Draco.

"Or do you want to take that _sexy_ little _arse_ of yours to my room, so I can remove a few layers?" Draco whispered into my ear, while referring to removing my clothing.

Me traitorous body was screaming "yes!", while my mind was screaming "NO!"; and Draco seemed to be able to tell. I took a hold of Ginny's arm, and began to pull her along to walk with me to the Great Hall.

"Moaning" repeated Ginny.

I ignored Ginny's reminder of her earlier question.

"What's going on? Does Harry know" asked Ginny.

"No Harry doesn't know, and I suppose neither will you" I responded.

As we sat at breakfast, I found that I didn't feel like eating. My body was only hungry for one thing, and with that one thing being Draco...it was very hard to focus. I found myself looking over at the Slytherin table, towards Draco; whom wasn't smirking at me, but just looking at me...examining me.

My attention was brought to the front by the sound of clinking glass.

"Fourth years through seventh years, I would like you to know...your Headmaster has decided to reward you all with a ball, which will be held on the seventeenth of this month; while first years through third years will be attending a trip to Hogsmeade" stated Professor McGonagall.

Some cheered, while mainly those at the Gryffindor table spoke questionably amongst themselves.

"Why would Snape give us a ball" questioned Neville to both me and Ginny.

"I don't know" I said.

"Perhaps he's having a mid-life crisis" joked Dean, which caused few at the Gryffindor table to laugh.

"I never dated him because he was funny" Ginny quickly whispered into my ear, which caused both me and her to giggle.

After breakfast I walked in the halls with Neville, hoping to make it to Potions without any stops.

"Who do you plan on going with" asked Neville.

"Don't know...I might find a way around it" I answered.

"A lot of the Gryffindor guys fancy you...I could get Seamus or someone else to get the courage to ask you" responded Neville.

"You plan on going with Luna then" I asked.

"Yeah...if she says yes, that is" replied Neville.

"I think she will" I voiced.

"What makes you say that" questioned Neville.

"You've got to have more faith in yourself Neville, girls like confidence" I said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Neville replied.

"Didn't think you went that way Gryffindor, I thought Longbottom would be a last resort" taunted Blaise shoving past Neville.

Neville glared at the backs of Blaise and Goyle.

"Shame Luna wasn't there when you gave that speech?" I stated.

"Yeah, they'd be the first example of tyranny" replied Neville, referring to Blaise and Goyle.

"Me and Dean will come and meet you and Seamus after class" stated Neville as we arrived in front of the potions classroom.

"Thanks Neville" I responded.

After Neville had left, and I entered the classroom; I took my station beside Seamus, while his cousin Fergus took a station which was near me and Seamus. Seamus didn't like Fergus, and I couldn't completely blame him...he's in Slytherin, is a pureblood, believes in blood purity, his hair is whitish blonde (not exactly a reason, but just a common note), has blue eyes, and pale skin. I also found it surprising how Fergus was pureblood unlike Seamus, who is only a halfblood.

"How's your mum, Fergus" asked Seamus.

"Dead, how's the detention?" retorted Fergus.

"Much better then your mother" answered Seamus.

It was also rather hard not to laugh around the two.

"So...Annette, found someone to go to the ball with yet" questioned Fergus.

"Well, not exactly...but someone usually comes along" I responded.

"But I'm sure, even she wouldn't want to go with the likes of you" taunted Seamus.

"I was only asking a question _Seamus_, and it's not as though she'd go with _you_...you're a half-blood, and I'm a pure-blood. Half-bloods and pure-blooded beauties don't fit together, so perhaps you should mind your own _business_" snapped Fergus.

_'Bastard'_ was the first thought that came to my mind (though I didn't mind the compliment).

There was no way I was going with either of them, especially with their consistent arguing. Plus, I'd never hear the end of it from Ginny. That is what I thought about throughout the class, and once it was over I was determined to leave.

"You alright, someone causing you trouble?" asked Neville as I exited out of the Potion's classroom.

"Fergus _bloody_ Finnegan, did you ever realize how stuck up he was?" I questioned.

"I think everyone's realized" joked Neville, making me smile a little.

"You go and ask Luna yet" I asked.

"No, got to wait for the proper moment...would you go with Seamus then" replied Neville.

"Probably not, I'd rather not listen to him and Fergus go at it while standing in between them" I responded.

We both stopped as we saw Snape passing through the halls, and going through a door that led to one of the lower towers.

"Perhaps you should go and ask now, so that she doesn't go saying yes to someone else" I said.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later" replied Neville.

"Sure" I responded, then going separate ways with Neville.

After going through the door, I continued to walk down towards the old empty Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom down below. I stopped at the door as I heard two people arguing.


	4. Accusation

"Why are you here" hissed Snape.

"Why so distraught Severus? You haven't missed your old friend" questioned a silky unpleasant voice, the made my body begin to quiver.

It couldn't be him...he was in Azkaban, there was no way he could get away that quickly.

"You raped her repeatedly! Why would I ever miss you? I well desired for a long period of time, to finally be sure you were locked away Lucius" retorted Snape.

"You may not have missed me Severus, but your body must have" replied Lucius.

"You are indeed sickening _Lucius_" hissed Snape.

"Oh, but _Severus_...you've forgotten the _charm _remember? The one Salazar Slytherin created alongside with the Bloody Baron...hmm? I will release you from it Severus, but first you must give me the girl...so, _where is she_" Lucius growled out sexually.

I could tell Severus was feeling quite tense, with the sexual sounding of Lucius' voice when he spoke...for if Lucius had truly placed the charm on Snape, I knew exactly what he was feeling.

For some unknown reason, I moved slightly backward and my head hit the wall. Sending me into a strange collection og memories deeply located inside my mind.

_I am in first year, McGonagall has called my name. Draco is hoping I will be placed in the same house as him, but for an unknown reason...I do not want to be in the same house as him._

"_GRYFFINDOR" shouts out the Sorting Hat._

_ Which then McGonagall removes the hat from my head, and I get up from the chair and begin to move to the Gryffindor table. After giving one small glance towards Draco, who seemed saddened by the sudden sorting. I sat beside Fred and George Weasley, and introduced myself to them._

_ The memory disappears, and I am in the same year holding a book attempting to speak to Draco in the library. He is angry with me, and slightly ignoring me._

"_You had to pick Gyrffindor? Why not Slytherin" asked Draco sounding slightly hurt._

"_I don't know, I am quite scared of serpents" I replied._

_ Draco rolled his eyes, and then turned around and left me standing there. I am very sad for a moment, and then it flashes to yet another memory._

_ It flashes to the newspaper article about a muggle family being killed, and then I'm standing in front of Draco._

"_You're seriously going to leave? After everything we've been through" I yelled at him._

"_Stay in the Room Of Requirement, I don't want you getting hurt" Draco begged._

"_No, I will not" I shouted back._

_ Draco kisses me, but I pull away and slap him. He can tell I am hurt, and steps away._

"_I am sorry...I'll still love you though" Draco insisted, then turning and leaving the room._

Which then I'm suddenly back on the stairway, who had just done that?

"She's here...isn't she" asked Lucius.

"Leave her" responded Snape.

"You were very useful Severus" replied Lucius.

However, before I could run...Lucius appeared, and before I could say anything. He grabbed me, and apparated me to another abandoned classroom in the lower tower. Lucius slammed me against the wall, and pointed his wand to the door and it locked as I'd headed to try and open it.

"Now, now...all I'd like to do is talk, and yes. You haven't any reason to trust me, but I believe we need to discuss something" stated Lucius tapping the desk in front of him, as though gesturing me to sit.

I shook my head no.

"That wasn't a question" hissed Lucius pointing his wand at me, and forcing me to move into the seat in front of him.

"What do you want" I questioned.

"Only to give you a simple understand of how exactly, this little charm Draco placed on you works" purred Lucius.

"Draco never placed a charm on me" I lied.

"You'd do well not to lie to me, for I only know of this because your body shrieks...in more ways then you know of" carried on Lucius.

"What might you accusing my body of doing" I questioned.

"Well, it seems the longer you hold out the louder your _tight little cunt_ sends out silent signals to Slytherins, that your body needs to be _fucked_" explained Lucius.

"And I can't hear them because" I trailed off.

"Tell me _dear_, had any odd dreams lately? Hmm, maybe even...you screaming" questioned Lucius.

I looked at Lucius questionably.

"No, it's not occlumency dear...that is your body stating that it's screaming for _sexual release,_ from Draco. In other words, the one who charmed you" Lucius attempting to make me understand.

Which I was still quite confused.

"It's like a _bitch _in _heat_, all past and present Slytherins can hear it...including _Severus_, whom you trust _so_ much" Lucius clarified.

I slightly gasped at what Lucius was saying to me.

"No surprise you'd react that way, I suppose you and your fellow _Gryffindors _have been wondering why Severus had a sudden _urge _to allow a ball?" added Lucius.

"Perhaps" I stated.

"Your bodies riled his _cock_ up so much, he needed to place multiple masses of students in between you and him...he could have easily raped you already, I made a deal with Severus. If I could be allowed near you, then I'd release him from the charm; which doesn't give me much to gain, apart from my son finally _fucking_ a _cunt_ much worth _fucking"_ chuckled Lucius.

"That is sickening, now could I please go" I questioned.

Lucius did not respond, however, I got up and headed for the door. It clicked, and I assumed Lucius had unlocked it.

"Oh, and another thing darling" stated Lucius, which caused me to turn and look to him.

"Another person _fucking _you won't satisfy you, it will only worsen the pain and cause much higher shrieking; which may reach people you don't exactly want considering _fucking _you senseless" remarked Lucius.


	5. Need

As I headed to a separate entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, I found Malfoy standing there waiting for me.

"What do you want Draco" I hissed.

"I'm here on duty Gryffindor" remarked Draco.

"Why ever would you volunteer" I questioned.

"To get closer to my favorite _moaning_ Gryffindor" taunted Draco.

"You forced me to" I stated.

"I didn't force you to do anything, I just gave a gentle nudge into the proper direction" remarked Draco.

"You may have charmed me, but I can still slap you Draco" I snapped.

"You threatening me Gryffindor" asked Draco moving closer to me, making him only a foot away.

"It isn't a threat, it's a promise" I retorted.

Draco smirked.

"Why not get your arse to my room? Make everything easier for yourself" stated Draco placing some of my hair behind my ear.

Just then Ginny came by, and approached Draco.

"She wouldn't be interested in an asshole like you" shouted out Ginny, then kneeing him in his family jewels.

"You _bitch" _hissed Draco, who'd gone to the floor.

"Come on then" stated Ginny to me, and I followed her into the Gryffindor common room.

While hearing laughter out in the hall, and even a small remark from Seamus.

"You weren't considering what he said...were you" asked Ginny.

"No" I insisted.

_'Yes'_ my mind immediately thought.

It seemed as though the need was coming in waves now, and my stomach clenched as the pain coursed throughout my body.

"Are you alright" questioned Ginny.

"What...oh yes" I replied.

"You look ill" stated Ginny, worriedly.

"I just need to go lay down" I assured, hurrying up the stairs of the girls' dormitories.

I quickly searched under my bed for my trunk, and was glad I'd found it. Inside the trunk there was a thin folded piece of paper, and I unfolded it and pointed my wand to it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I whispered lowly.

As I took my wand away, ink seemed to arrive on the page; and even spread, until the '_Marauder's Map'_ was clearly readable on the parchment.

I opened it, and searched around the castle; perhaps even for Snape. Then I found him, pacing in his office. My eyes followed a particular pair of footprints, those that belonged to Lucius Malfoy; whom hadn't left the castle. Lucius was nearby an secret passage's opening, and seemed to be stranding there one moment...then gone the next. I trace the passage with my finger, and wonder quite a bit if he were in the passage. After placing the parchment back inside of my pocket, and went along the girl's dormitory full length mirror and touched a side of it allowing it to creak open as an entrance.

Once I'd entered the mirror's entrance the mirror shut behind me, and torches on the wall seemed to light up suddenly. I walked along the passage, and placed the Marauder's Map away in my cloak pocket. Only after I'd spoke _'mischief managed'_ to allow the ink to seem to evaporate on the page. As I continued on I heard the sound of footsteps, and yet continued to move forward. Sure curiosity wasn't exactly something to be proud of, but it was becoming increasingly hard not to wonder how Lucius knew about the passage.

Just then I saw Lucius stop at one of the curves of the passage, and direct his wand at me; which then I was slammed against the wall, by someone other then Lucius.

"Evening gorgeous, what brings you here" asked Scabior, one of his hands around my neck, and the other stroking the back of his hand across my face.

Lucius who'd apparently already seen Scabior, shot a hex in Scabior's direction. It missing me by only a few centimeters, however, Scabior had moved away from it. Also, releasing his hold around my neck.

I noticed the sound of multiple pairs of running feet, and Lucius appeared in front of my pushing me into a dark corner. My body pushed against his, I was unaware that my body had begun to quiver. Causing Lucius' eyes to come to mine, where I caught a flicker of remorse in his eyes, and then it disappears. As he looks away from me to check if there was anyone left or waiting in the passageway. Lucius then backed away from me, my body then immediately stopped quivering, and Lucius did a small nod towards me and moved away from me completely.

"Mr. Malfoy" I called, but he didn't turn.

"Mr. Malfoy" I repeated, he continued to ignore me.

"Lucius" I said, that made him stop in his tracks.

"How did you know he was there" I questioned.

"I was trained to hear, any and _all_ sounds in a mile radius...I do believe I can pick up the sound of a few _other_ Death Eaters amongst a hallway" Lucius responded, only slightly looking over his shoulder.

"Then why protect me" I asked, the words leaving my thoughts and forming the question.

Lucius didn't reply for a moment, but instead he looked forward.

"Some questions...are not meant to be asked" stated Lucius, then disapparating.

As I sat in the common room later that night, the question still remained. This did not have anything that could possibly involve Draco. There had been remorse in Lucius' eyes...the man couldn't be made of stone. What if Azkaban had changed him?

That thought was quickly pushed away.

_'No' _I told myself.

He was still Lucius Malfoy, nothing had changed whatsoever. Lucius Malfoy; a sadist, a pureblood, and a _rapist._ All of this need inside of me was fogging my vision, I couldn't allow my perception to be altered. Even with waves of need striking me at every turn, this was still Lucius. Only a probable set plan, he'd created to get me to come to his bed. Though wasn't Severus suffering as well? Not possible...he'd been freed from the charm, at my expense for that matter.


	6. Some Ball

It is the seventeenth, and surprisingly I'm going to the ball...with Peter Scavanger, some Ravenclaw boy who'd Neville is friends with. He was the same size and height as Draco, pale, brown eyed, brown haired, and pureblooded. It was like sitting around with the Ravenclaw version of Draco. Since we were sitting around, and basically watching everyone around dance; which I was quite fine with, especially since I preferred not to dance.

"I'll go get some punch for us" said Peter, then getting up and heading to the punch bowl.

"Not having fun" laughed Ginny.

"Yes, laugh at my pain" I stated.

"Draco certainly doesn't seem to be laughing" stated Ginny, referring to Draco; whom was glaring daggers at Aaron from across the room.

Draco looked as though he wished to skin Peter alive, perhaps he'd even get the jealous blush he used to get quite a bit in our sixth year. Especially, whenever someone had chose to speak to me.

"He didn't even bring a date" Ginny exclaimed, surprised at Draco.

"That's because, he's not trying to make me jealous" I replied.

"Then you're trying to make him jealous" Ginny questioned.

"No, I'm trying to get him to stop acting like such an arse" I retorted.

The band playing in the background had rehearsed their music wonderfully, and played every single one of their songs right. However, I found myself hoping this ball would come to an early end. We were all under the supervision of the Carrows, and a few other teachers. When I'd begun to notice Death Eaters entering through the back entrance, to guard the doors...I'd become concerned.

"What are they doing here" growled Neville.

"Easy Nevile" spoke Luna, attempting to calm Neville.

"You think they've come to take some of the others" asked Ginny.

"Probably looking for half-bloods" stated Neville harshly, a fire seeming to ignite in his eyes.

"They'll ruin the ball" complained Seamus.

I then noticed Lucius out of the crowd of Death Eaters, and he seemed to be nearing Draco. Atonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange both seemed to be looking over at the group of us.

"Maybe they've come to pick a fight" stated Peter, no one noticing (except Neville) that he'd reappeared.

"Why now" asked Ginny.

"You're asking the wrong people Gin" I told her.

We seemed to sit around, all glaring towards the Death Eaters until we were dismissed from the ball; which then we arrived in the halls. The Death Eaters seemed to follow our lot all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, and we were all glad to be in the common room once more. Aaron even had snuck inside the Gryffindor Tower, and not a single Gryffindor had come to care.

"You suppose they'll be a fight in the halls later" asked Peter.

"Probably" said Dean.

"Perhaps we should all stick together then" stated Ginny.

"Yeah, perhaps" replied Neville.

However, later on, I made my way out of the common room. It probably wasn't that great of an idea to sneak away from the common room, except I couldn't help my curiosity. In my mind, I had flashes of me screaming; which probably meant Draco was somewhere nearby, I then hurried off to a nearby bathroom. I tried to keep my focus on my reflection, even slashing a small amount of water on my face. That then clearing up the flashes of myself screaming, causing a wave of need go through me.

I walked out of the bathroom, and was sadly slammed against a wall. Darkness seeming to come in front of my eyes, causing my inability to see. Then as my vision cleared, I was looking into the face of Rowle.

He smirked at me.

"Just _relax_ _beautiful_" Rowle whispered into my ear.

I shut my eyes as I heard the clanking of someone undoing their belt, and then the sound of pants being unbuttoned and then unzipped. It was hard to urge myself to fight, especially when I had been slammed so hard against the wall. That causing all of my reflexes to be slower then normal, and Rowle knew.

"You make another move Rowle, and I'll kill you" hissed a familiar voice.

My eyes snapped open, to find Draco pointing his wand at Rowle. Rowle let his grip loosen, however, my body was bound to the wall.

"Kill me? Who was it that had to kill Dumbledore, boy" stated Rowle.

"It's not as though you've got your wand, do you" retorted Draco.

Rowle searched himself, and couldn't find his wand. Then Draco waved Rowle's wand in his other hand, that wasn't his wand hand.

"You little-" _"Stupefy"_ Draco said, interrupting Rowle.

I fell to the ground as Rowle fell unconscious, Draco smirked towards me. However, I said nothing...what was there to say?

"How did you find me" I asked.

"I charmed you, remember? Only the charmer can find that _charmee"_ stated Draco.

"You knew I was out of Gryffindor Tower" I questioned.

"I was hoping to hex that Ravenclaw boyfriend of yours" taunted Draco.

"He's not my boyfriend, Neville offered him to me as a date" I replied.

"So Longbottom's finally got control of some people, took him long enough" stated Draco.

"Shouldn't we leave" I asked, as Rowle seemed to move his head slightly.

Draco grabbed my arm, and we apparated in front of the library.

"What made you think of the library" I asked Draco as we looked at the moon that could be seen from a very large portion of a wall, that had been taken out to be able to see many things.

"Good memories" replied Draco.

I looked away from Draco, thinking about how we'd first kissed right here. The sweetest, and most delicate kiss I'd ever experienced.

"If I could go back...I wouldn't have left you" Draco insisted.

"You say that now, but was that how you felt then" I replied looking to him.

"I was trying to decide before I'd left" assured Draco.

"Are you expecting to gain anything from this, because I can assure you-" Draco caught off my sentence with a kiss.

That seemed to feel even better then the first time we'd kissed, and though my body was incredibly reluctant...I pulled away from him, reminding myself why I'd felt the way I did.

"What's wrong?" questioned Draco, with the same hurt voice I remembered from my first year...when I'd chosen Gryfindor instead of Slytherin.

Except his voice was much more mature now, but the hurt remained the same. However, he wasn't the same.

"Not again Draco, we can't do this again" I stated.

"I'm sorry" assured Draco attempting to get a hold of me, but I pulled away.

"You left me standing there in the Room Of Requirement, you hurt me...so much" I replied.

"Hurt you? I loved you! All I wanted to do was protect you, you're unbelievably selfish" hissed Draco.

"Selfish? Who was it making me moan in front of his friends?" I snapped.

Draco didn't reply.


	7. Regret

"That's besides the point" Draco finally said.

"You are such an ass! How could I ever love you" I hissed at him.

"I was the best _fucking_ thing to happen in your life Gryffindor" snapped Draco.

"It wouldn't be impossible to find something better" I stated.

Draco recoiled, looking slightly more hurt then he already had been. I then apparated back into my room, and after opening the Marauder's Map. I searched for Draco among the hallways, and was surprised to find that he was walking back to the Slytherin Dungeons. Why had he kissed me? There wasn't that much of a possibility that he was truly in love with me.

What did it matter though? Draco cared about me at one point, but then he had changed completely. He was someone that I didn't recognize, the Draco I'd known wasn't anything like what he is now. Or maybe I'd chosen not to notice it before, but I had loved him. However, he'd charmed me, and placed a sexual charm on me.

I attempted to lay my head down to rest, and shut my eyes. It would be easier to clear my head if I was sleeping. Which then I drifted into a dream:

_ I could hardly speak as he'd continued his grinding, but I knew he would keep at it until I had either orgasmed or moaned his name._

"_Draco please" I whispered lowly._

"_Moan my name" Draco growled sexually, and lowly; which had aroused my body to a high extent._

I quickly sat up, my hair landing in front of my face. What had just triggered that memory? I felt my stomach clench, and knew it had just been a small wave of need. How could I sleep now? One of my own memories had set off inside of me. There was no way I would last through this charm, especially if Draco chose to increase the time.

"Nightmare" asked Ginny, to me.

"I was just having a little nap" I insisted.

I was wearing a grey nightgown, I remembered changing into it...but how long ago was that?

"Are you sure everything's alright" questioned Ginny.

"Yes, everything is fine" I assured.

She was beginning to sound a little like my mother.


	8. Murder

I lay my head down, and fell asleep. Though I seemed to struggle at first, I dozed off only a few short minutes later on.

_I seemed to land in the Headmaster's Office, where Snape was standing glaring towards Draco._

"_See what you've caused, she is dead because of you" hissed Severus._

_ They weren't discussing me, but I began to search the room. There was a body covered on the table, an arm draping downward falling from the covering._

"_Who? What's it got to do with me, anyway...you were supposed to look out for her, it's not as though I know who you're talking about anyway" retorted Draco._

_ I noticed the tears that seemed to arrive in Snape's eyes, and were shocked to see Severus wave his wand and the sheet disappear from the body._

"_It can't be" Draco breathed, his eyes becoming filled with his own form of remorse._

"_Don't. Lie. To me." stated Severus._

_ I quickly turned to look to the body, and moved towards it. My eyes looked to the lifeless brown ones, of Hermione Jean Granger._

_ No...she was with Harry, this isn't possible. It's just a dream! It has to be a dream! Wake up Annette! Wake up! Just then the door of the Headmaster's Office opened, revealing Lucius._

"_Lucius" I said._

_ Lucius' eyes shifted towards me for a moment, but then he looked to Severus. He heard me? Am I really here?_

"_We've discussed this Severus, if she died...the dark lord would order me to kill you" spoke Lucius._

"_You wouldn't" hissed Severus._

"_That was what the dark lord said you would say...and if that be the case, Draco" stated Lucius._

_ Draco looked fearfully to his father, where as then a few other Death Eaters entered the room. Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Rowle, and Fenrir Greyback. All of whom, had been on the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore had been killed._

"_Not the killing curse, the dark lord would like a slow death" stated Lucius._

_ Draco gulped, but it was not to be heard; however, it was clearly seen by me._

"_Draco" I said moving toward him, he glanced at me, and looked forward._

_ He could hear me as well? Was this currently happening? Why can't I wake up!_ _Draco mumbled the spell, and a cut slit Severus' throat. Severus fell to the ground, and then those in the room dispersed from it. I looked down at Severus, and he looked back up at me._

Suddenly, I landed in the room, and Severus still alive. I put pressure on the side of his neck that was bleeding.

"Somebody, _please_! Help! Somebody" I yelled.

No response.

"Help" I yelled out again.

McGonagal arrived a short period of time later, along with others to gather the two bodies. I sobbed into Peter's shoulder. Though I didn't particularly like Peter, it was better then having no one.

"Everything will turn out okay, trust me" stated Peter.

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe, and I found it even harder to believe as I sat on my bed in the girl's dormitory. No words could be said to me, that would make me feel any better. No one was left in the Gryffindor Tower, only I sat there alone in the room.<p>

Where had the Death Eaters gone? Along with Draco...who had just killed the man who'd saved his life last year. I would favor revenge over everything.


	9. Breathe

As I awoke the next morning, I felt as though as I was gasping for breath as I sat up. I noticed the brown flooring underneath me, and looked confusedly around me. Where am I? My hair and clothing were both wet.

I hear a creaking of the flooring, and can't come to see anyone inside the room. Was this?...It would have to be. It's the shrieking shack. How did I come to be inside the shrieking shack? I coughed, and stood myself up. How had I become so wet?

"Is everything alright, Miss" asked a low voice.

"Who are you" I said, grabbing hold of my wand that was inside my cloak.

A large shadow on the wall became smaller as it approached, and I came to see a house elf.

"I am Dobby" said the elf bowing.

"Dobby" I questioned.

Draco had once mentioned that name...Dobby had been his house elf when he was younger, Harry had freed him.

"How did I come to be here Dobby" I asked.

"Dobby does not remember" answered Dobby.

"That's strange" I said.

Dobby looked to me questionably.

"I recognize that picture" I said, referring to a clawed portrait of a large black wolf.

It wasn't the grim, but instead it was a wolf called: Cesaire. Some feared him greatly, others not as much. The wolf was slightly larger then a bear.

"_Cesaire_, much more fearsome then the _grim_" I explained.

"Very dangerous wolf, Dobby is much afraid of it" Dobby told me.

"Have you ever seen it" I questioned.

"Dobby knows of few elves that have, but Dobby does not wish to see it" Dobby answered, seeming slightly afraid of the moving painting; which seemed to be tossing it's head around every few seconds.

I noticed Dobby beginning to turn a strange purple color, as he was looking at the wolf. Probably, meaning that he wasn't breathing...wait! He isn't breathing!

"Breathe Dobby. Breathe!" I ordered.

Dobby took in a large intake of breath, and then began to cough.

"Don't worry about it, Cesaire is just an old wives' tale to scare their children...nothing more" I stated.

"Cesaire is very real! Dobby knows, Dobby's cousin Moddy took photograph of it! Moddy was killed by Cesaire" Dobby insisted.

"Cesaire doesn't exist, so just relax" I told Dobby.

Dobby nodded his head, and then continued his breathing. I looked back up at the portrait, and frowned. There wasn't a true possibility that Cesaire did exist. Many had gone searching for it, but none had found it. People had claimed to have spotted Cesaire racing through the woods, howling at all he saw. However, howling didn't match the personality that was displayed by Cesaire, it would be much better if it was growling.

* * *

><p>I climbed up the stairs hurriedly to open the door of the Shrieking Shack, and was glad when it opened. For then I got onto the streets of Hogsmeade. Though it was pouring rain out, and I quickly conjured up an umbrella to walk through the rain in. As I walked I heard a man on the side yelling out about the Daily Prophet.<p>

"DAILY PROPHET, HOGWARTS HEADMASTER ATTACKED" yelled out the man.

Possibly Rita Skeeter's doings, but how had she discovered this so quickly? How had anyone discovered this so quickly? As I continued walking I caught a glimpse of the _'Daily Prophet'_, where it showed Snape with his arms crossed in front his chest with a book in one of his hands. An interestingly detailed black book, I looked closer at it and noticed the book's title. _ Death & Souls_? Was that a dark magic book? No...couldn't be, I'd seen it before. However, it was hard to remember what it was about.

"My dear, are you not supposed to be in school" said an all too familiar voice.

"Evening _Lucius_" I stated.

"Tell me, why are you not at Hogwarts" asked Lucius.

"Why isn't Draco" I questioned.

"Considering submitting to him already" stated Lucius, smirk coming to his lips.

"No, I have my suspicions about whom decided to attack Severus" I retorted.

"Really, who are you suspecting" questioned Lucius.

"Quite a few people" I responded.

"Why so wet dear? Run around without your umbrella" asked Lucius.

"Yes" I lied.

Maybe that was what had happened, but why ever would I be running around without an umbrella? I felt a wave of need travel through me, the pain causing my stomach to clench.

"Your body screams for submission, why not give in" questioned Lucius.

"I still have a little dignity Mr. Malfoy" I voiced.

"Then do attempt not to get mounted in the hallway Annette" retorted Lucius.

How did he know?

"Draco told me about your little run in with Rowle" explained Lucius, seeming to read my mind.

"That wasn't any of your business" I replied.

"None of my business? Every time you're body makes the slightest scream it sends my mind reeling, and it is indeed torturing some around you" stated Lucius.

"Then why kill Snape? He helped you, Severus kept your son alive while you stayed in Azkaban" I snapped.

"Orders are orders, and just like Severus...one day, you'll learn you have to obey them just as I have to" hissed Lucius, then turning away from me and beginning to walk away, cane in one hand and umbrella in the other.


	10. Cesaire

As I walked over the stone bridge to return to Hogwarts, to my surprise most parts of Hogwarts had come to the ground. When I made it to the Hogwarts front, there was Voldemort and his followers rejoicing. The chant of "Harry Potter is Dead" filled my ears. What day is it? Why can't I remember anything? How long had I been unconscious on the floor of the Shrieking Shack?

Just then one of Voldemort's followers turned, and looked to me. Throwing down the umbrella, I began to run quickly across the bridge. Waves of need burst through me as I ran, many who were running close behind were snatchers. I continued my running, a spell launching passed me and hitting a tree. Continuing my running I was surprised when I made it to the edge of a cliff, and the Cruciatus curse was shot at me. As I fell to the ground, my vision was blurred and the whole world seemed to be shifting from left to right.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_ A large black bear like figure attacking nearby Death Eaters._

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_ My heart beginning to race, the rain still falling. I can hardly breathe._

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_ The Death Eaters are retreating, my heartbeat is slowing. There is something black looking at me, as the rain falls on my face. It crouches over me, the bear turns human...the bursts of need are too much for my body to control. I am growing faint._

In. Out. Black. In. Wolf. Out. In. Out.

_There is a burst of light erupting in the sky, I turn my eyes towards it. Though my sight is blurry, I clearly see the Dark Mark tracing in the sky._

In. Out. In. Out. In.

_Someone is speaking, I can not understand. What are they saying? I am forgetting to breathe, my vision is becoming worse._

In. Out. Take. In. Care. Out. In. Of. Out. You.

_ I feel my eyes close for a moment, I lift my hand slightly. It is drenched in crimson, is that mine? Is that mine?_

In. Out. In. Out.

_My eyes close, and I am afraid I may not wake up. I still hear someone's voice, telling me everything will be okay. However, they are more convincing themselves...are they not? Harry Potter is dead...Harry Potter is dead! Is what I hear in the distance, and it seems to get farther – and farther away._

In. Out. Tired...In...Out...In...Out.

_ Keep breathing, someone tells me. Keep breathing...that looks easier then it is for me. I feel light headed, am I not breathing again?_

In...Out...In...Out...In...Out.

_Where am I going? Will it be raining? Or will it be snowing? Will I be safe, and whole again? Who will hold me? Can this end? I can hear my heartbeat slowing...is it supposed to beat like this?_

In...Out...In.

_I close my eyes, and allow the darkness to take me away from here. From the madness, from the world where Harry is dead. The world where I feel so alone, though I will not admit it. A world I don't wish to be a part of._


	11. Epilogue or Sneak Peek

_**Sneak Peek Of The Compassion Sequel: Perfection**_

I remember being carried, but not to here. A house deep within in the woods, I recognized them. All I remember is a bear, or was it a bear? Was it human? Or maybe it was a animagi?

"Goodmorning" said a familiar voice.

"Peter? Do you live here" I asked.

"Yeah, inherited this place from my Uncle...Samuel Scavenger" explained Peter.

"It's quite a place" I told him, standing from the bedroom and walking around the house.

Once I'd arrived in the living room, I found the painting of '_**Cesaire'**_ the great black wolf.

"Your Uncle take part in mythology" I questioned.

"Yeah, became obsessed with that one...caused my Aunt to leave him, he was always so caught up in his studies – everyone worried about him. He took pictures of it too, claims he knows _Cesaire_ is real" stated Peter.

"You ever try to prove that he was right" I asked looking to Peter.

"My family would've thought I'd gone batty, following in my uncle's footsteps. If I followed his trail my family would disown me" insisted Peter.

"What if they never had to know?" I asked.

"Know what? That _Cesaire_ was just a myth, and never could have existed?-" "No, that you tried...and proved your Uncle Samuel was never insane" I insisted, interrupting Peter.

"It's a dangerous road" stated Peter.

"I'd go with you" I replied.

Peter smiled at me, and neared me.

"I'd like to kiss you" expressed Peter.

"Kiss me" I breathed.

Peter pulled into his arms, and kissed me deeply. This caused me to smile towards him, and then he kissed me again. Lowering me onto the couch, and continuing to kiss me. His lips moved against my neck, and a let a few small moans come out every once and awhile.

Then when he joined lips with me again, our lips felt as though were two perfect pieces of a puzzle matching at every turn. There would be no change in this, and no difference. Just the feeling of being deeply loved by another.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is necessary, my lord" questioned Lucius.<p>

"Yes, _Lucius_...but do not drop it" hissed Voldemort.

Every Death Eater stood within the castle, monitoring all of the students. Many of Dumbledore's Army seemed quite worried for what may be in store for them, however, as Lucius took away the small potion flask from his master and removed the cork. The fumes held within it poured out into the room, causing everyone to cough. It was horrible, seeing people gasping for breath and yet continuing.

Voldemort however, was smirking and coughing yet still. This was unbelievable, completely horrid. Lucius triggered a memory within his mind, of which the moment he'd been speaking to Severus.

_"What exactly will it do" questioned Lucius._

_"A massive six hour sleep, which will cause all able to smell the fumes to faint. Everything within the dream will be shared amongst all, you will not have your own separate dreams...unless your mind is well guarded enough to endure the fumes, even then you'll be sent into the infused dreams" explained Severus._

_"Six hours? Doesn't sound like that great of a plan-" "That six hours, will feel like 6 months. Pushing yourself out of the infused dream would bring you into a realm with others who'd done the same, then you would be hunted" stated Severus, interrupting Lucius._

_"Hunted?...By whom exactly" responded Lucius, in great disbelief._

_"Not who...more of a what" replied Severus._

_"What is this **what**?" asked Lucius._

_"Some say it looks like a dementor, others say a cloaked monster that is worse then a dementor...muggles say it's mouth is like an empty speaker, not sucking away your happiness; but indeed ripping away your soul" answered Severus._

_"How will we know when we'll be pulled out" asked Lucius._

_"I've trained Kreacher to generate wave length music that will be played from within side your manor" Severus responded._

_"How much time will be left then" Lucius questioned once more._

_"Only a mere minute, and then you will all be sent out...as long as none of you are killed, for once you're out; you'll develop harmful cuts on your body" answered Severus._

Lucius looked worriedly to Draco, whom was coughing beside his friends. How he hoped that Draco would find his way to Annette, even if the girl would she wouldn't need him...Lucius could be sure they'd be safe, together. As he and Narcissa had once been, and felt towards one another.

* * *

><p>I pulled away, and looked through the window.<p>

"Is it just me...or is it darkening" I questioned.

Peter came nearby the window.

"Do you smell that" asked Peter.

"Peppermint, and what is that?...sage" I stated aloud.

_Oh no _I thought. My vision began to shake, and first I saw Peter fall; which then, as I descended into the darkness. It was safe to assume...I'd followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I can only hope you liked it, and please no negativity!<em>**

**_Sequel To 'Compassion' Trailer is up on my page, check it out...if you wish!_**

**_-MadmoiselleIvory_**


End file.
